Eraser Within
by IllaSc
Summary: Ari is being consumed by the Eraser within him... pretty dark. My first Arific. Kinda scary.


Hurray! My very first Arific! #throws confetti into the air# Everyone celebrate! (lol jk) Actually, even though I released They Remember before this one, this was my first slightly disturbing fic. So here tis. Oh yeah, this happens right after Fang attacks Ari in the air during SOF.

In this fic, I tried really hard to get the character of Ari right. I think the mistake most people make when writing about Ari is that HE'S ONLY SEVEN! So, in this fic, I attempted to work in the logic and thoughts of a 7 year old in with the monster inside of him taking over. That's what this fic is about. So yeah, R & R.

**Disclaimer: Do I look brilliant enough to be James Patterson? Never mind, don't answer that.**

Dedicated to:

Helen, who has dealt and still deals with

her own Ari.

**----------------**

Ari raised himself slowly from a crumpled mess into a barely-sitting position on the ground strewn with pine needles- and his own feathers. Curse that Fang! He clenched his teeth against the pain and brushed the dirt off of his scratched up arms, seething.

Growling, he stood up. How _dare_ he? He had almost gotten Max all for himself, like he wanted so badly, when Fang had to show up... _again!_ He recalled Fang's words: "You quit attacking us!" Ari muttered, "Never, bird boy. Not until I have Max." He roared unnaturally and whirled, sinking his claws deep into the heart of a tree. That should be Fang. Would be Fang.

He loved Max, and he deserved to have her. He wanted her. He loved her so much.

So did Fang.

Ari knew it, knew it intuitively and by observation. That's why he was always there to protect Max. That's why he hated Ari so much. That's why he was able to attack with such fury when Ari almost had her.

That's why Ari hated him.

Fang's time would come. Then Max would be his. Without Fang there, he could take her. To the special place. where they could be friends. And play cards.

Ari had always wanted to play cards with his sister at the School, but she only wanted to play with Fang. Another reason Ari hated him.

Ari loved Max with an idolatrous, worshipful love. The sun rose and set on her. Max was his big sister- and she was such a special sister. And his only sister. That made her triply his favorite.

There couldn't be two people who loved Max. They both knew that. Ari started pacing, his thoughts in a tornado. If there couldn't be two, one of them had to go, and it would be Fang...

Ari stopped abruptly, struck by his own boldness, while his head throbbed even more painfully. Before, he had only dreamed of knockng Fang out and soaring away with Max in his arms while the Flock watched him helplessly. But... if there could only be one who loved Max...

Could he kill him?

Ari plopped to the ground, picking at a scab absentmindedly. Could he do it? He glanced down at his enormous muscles. Of course he could. He just needed to surprise Fang, that's all.

His bloodshot amber eyes smoldered with rage as he thought of Fang. It was perfectly logical, anyway. He wanted, needed, loved, and deserved Max. Fang didn't. There couldn't be two people who loved Max. If Fang was gotten rid of, he could take Max. It all added up.

Ari's claw extended and retracted as he thought the situation over. He could rip that pitiful bird kid to shreds. He could do it as slow as he liked, if he got him alone. A wicked smile uncovered jagged teeth... and Ari froze. His smile melted into a frown.

Max loved Fang. Would she be mad at him for killing Fang? Maybe... his eyes widened in fear. Maybe she would hate him _forever._

The Voice calmed his fears. _You can do it._

Ari stood up, brushing off the seat of his jeans. His jaw was set with new resolve, his muscles taut, and his eyes... there was something strange about his eyes. If Max had been there, she would have known what it was and been completely horrified. In fact, any of the flock would have recognized it, especially Angel.

His eyes no longer reflected the wonder and naivete of a seven-year-old even the slightest bit. They were hard, hard and cold. Before this moment a little piece of his old innocent self had existed, being consumed and obliterated by the Eraser within him. While that ragged ghost of childhood still survived, there was a sliver of hope that he could go back.

There was now no going back.

The last vestiges of the old Ari were torn away. No longer was the three-year-old who watched his older sister play cards a part of him. That was gone.

He was now totally, completely, irreversably a monster.

Ari grinned as he took off. It would all work out. He had a plan. He was going to find the flock. He was going to take Max.

He was going to kill Fang.

-----------

Ooh. Scary, huh? How did I do?


End file.
